zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mala Reid/Relationships
This page is comprised of Mala Reid's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Although for most of her life, she secluded herself from others to keep her demon heritage from being discovered, Mala has since become more confident in herself and has attained many friends. Affiliations Shadow Strikers Mala is a member of the Shadow Strikers. Though her initial meeting with the group's members was somewhat disastrous, when they finally aired out all the details and confusion, Mala was invited into the group as their friend. Relatives *Jasper Reid † (father) *Lang Yan (mother) Jasper Reid Mala was raised by her loving father after her mother's banishment. Despite knowing that his daughter was a half-demon, Jasper loved her regardless. He taught her to control her powers and use them for good as well as the importance of hiding her true nature, especially from other Chi Wizards. Though Jasper tried to hide his pain from her, Mala could see the heartbreak he felt because of Lang Yan's deception and betrayal, which only strengthened her hatred for her mother. Before he died, he gave Mala the necklace he used to banish her mother and made her swear never to take it off, which Mala has obeyed to this day. There was a time when Mala wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become a Chi Wizard, but this dream was shattered due to the fact that her demon heritage prevents her from becoming a Chi Wizard as most Chi spell she would attempt would negatively affect her. Lang Yan Lang Yan is Mala's Crystal Demon Sorceress mother. While Mala initially had a loving relationship with her mother, it drastically changed when Lang Yan revealed herself to be a demon. After discovering that her mother was a Demon Sorceress, Mala eventually concluded that Lang Yan was only using them and had no real love or affection for them. Mala resented and harbored intense hatred for her mother not only for deceiving them all these years but also for breaking her father's heart. Mala even resented her mother for cursing her with Crystal Demon Chi and blamed her for the fact that she may never be able to live a normal life. Mala even went so far as never even calling Lang Yan her mother, simply referring to her by name instead. She hated being compared to her mother or anyone even slightly suggesting that she and Lang Yan were alike, often slipping into her demonic rage. Her hatred for her mother was strong enough to evoke a desire for revenge against her, accepting Drago's offer of help to kill her. Soon after, Mala had a dream about Lang Yan. In the dream, she witnessed the events following Lang Yan's banishment back to the Demon Netherworld and her exile by the other Demon Sorcerers. After this, Lang Yan materialized before Mala and began cruelly taunting her, noting several of their similarities. Mala reacted with hostility and attacked her, but Lang Yan easily avoided all her attacks before stopping Mala entirely by trapping her inside a crystal. Lang Yan then proceeded to lecture her before warning her daughter that she should not trust demons, in particular Drago. After Mala awakened, she became visibly disturbed by the dream. She became visibly shaken at the idea that Lang Yan can infiltrate her dreams so easily or that the Lang Yan in her dream was simply part of her own imagination. She decided to ignore her mother's warning, finding it hypocritical, and resolved to become stronger so that this will not happen again. Overtime, Mala eventually decided to let go of her hatred and vendetta against her mother, fearing that if she didn't, she would wind up like Drago - always living a poisoned life in the shadow of his parent. Though she hasn't forgiven her mother, she has chosen to put these feelings behind her. Despite this, Mala's mother has continued to be an active force in her life, even if not directly namely through her interactions with Mala's friends. One two occasions, Lang Yan offered up the chance to return to Earth in order to help another instead (Drago and later Tim and Mavis). Though not particularly angry and her mother for this, Mala is more confused by her mother's actions and determined to figure out the ulterior motive she is sure her mother has for helping her friends. However, when Lang Yan revealed herself to have always been on Mala's side by sacrificing herself to save her from Liao She's poison, Mala immediately became regretful over hating her mother. Mala learned that her mother always loved her and everything she had done was to protect her and ensure Mala grew up strong. Though initially heartbroken over her mother's death, Mala has found some comfort knowing that Lang Yan's astral form is still present. Love interest Drago Drago is the love interest, childhood friend and later boyfriend of Mala. As children, they shared a brief but strong friendship between the period prior to Drago's mother's death and Shendu taking him into his care. The two bonded over being half-demons. But when Drago expressed concern of being raised by his father, Mala made a pact with him that they would not turn into their demon parents. Though she had not seen Drago since they were children, they met again when Drago began searching for the Demon Chi of his aunts and uncles. At first, she refused to help and was upset to see that Drago turned out just like his father, but accepted after he offered to help her kill Lang Yan. Over the course of their adventure to gather the Demon Chis, Mala and Drago rekindled their old friendship, though Mala was insistent to keep her life separate from her participation in Drago's goals. She allowed him to stay at her apartment, but immediately rescinded this invitation after Drago brings Ice, Cobra and Fist along with him. When Mala was captured by Section 13 and interrogated, Drago launched a rescue mission and they successfully saved her from Section 13's clutches. At this point, Mala moved into the junkyard with them, knowing she could not return to her normal life. Out of concern for her comfort, Drago ordered his henchmen to rearrange the old administration building into something livable for Mala. She responded to this with a hug and the two nearly kissed. Through their trials, Drago continued to rely on Mala and her abilities but still had the tendency to take out his anger on her and anyone or anything else near him when he failed. This caused some tension between the two, but Mala remained loyal to him nonetheless. As her feelings for Drago continued to grow, Mala eventually confessed how she felt to Drago. However, he did not respond the way she had hoped and rejected her, placing his mission to find the Demon Chis ahead of her. This put a rift between the two and resulted in increased tension between them. This also led to increased arguments between the two, a common topic being Drago's habit of operating and Mala's accusation that he sets himself up to fail. They continue to push each other away with hostility, until Drago reacted jealously upon hearing that Mala went out on a date with Cobra. When Mala discovered that Drago had indeed deceived her, she angrily confronted him and became visibly upset when he admitted that he had lied to her. She lamented that they could have been happy together before leaving and abandoning him. However, when she noticed demons raging in the sky, she confronts a Chi empowered Drago. When she discovered that she had inadvertently given him the idea that led to him obtaining all eight Demon Chis, she decided to stop him. However, she was unable to defeat him, but Drago and the other demons he unleashed were banished back to the Demon Netherworld via a Chi spell. Mala was both relieved and upset at this, relieved that the world was safe from Drago's threat, but also upset that he was now gone forever. Unable to cope with everything that had happened, Mala chose to leave San Francisco and put as much distance between her and what happened as she could, hoping to forever push the thought of Drago from her mind. When one of Mala's new friends, Linos, mentioned Shen Du's son, Mala replied that she didn't know anything of it. In addition to this, each time Mala explained her reason for leaving San Francisco, she refrained from even mentioning Drago's name. When Drago did return, Mala simply remained stunned and silent. Since Drago returned, Mala made a habit of avoiding him entirely. She scolded him and told him that just because he was sorry didn't mean that she was going to forgive him. Despite Drago assisting them against Daolon Wong and Remington Ryder, Mala continued to push him away and refused to acknowledge him as part of the team. In addition, Mala became flustered and angry when Mavis suggested that she still had feelings for Drago. After defeating Daolon Wong, Mala and Drago reconciled. While Drago admitted that he only wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, Mala confessed that she still loved him and was ready to forgive him. The pair kissed and became an official couple. By arc 3, the two have become physically intimate. However, in arc 4, their relationship suffered a some difficulties. The stress and guilt that Drago felt over being faced with his family and past as a villain again caused him to leave the Strikers temporarily. Mala was deeply hurt by this and the fact that Drago did not feel like he could share his troubles with her. Despite this, she was encouraged by Renita to have hope that Drago would return to her. Friends Linos Linos is a teenage demon and a best friend of Mala's through their shared trials of hiding their demon heritage from the human public. He is one of her classmates and a fellow teammate of Shadow Strikers. The two initially had a very troubled and chaotic interaction when they first met when they both discovered the other was a demon. This resulted in a fight between the two, since both believed the other to be an evil demon with nefarious intentions. They fought across the entire school campus before retreating as police officers arrived on scene. When they later tracked her down to her apartment, Mala initially reacted with fright before Mavis and Tim revealed the truth. Though Linos and Mala now knew that neither was an evil demon, they still remained skeptical of each other. Linos displayed a slight jealousy towards Mala due to Mavis' excited reactions to Mala's numerous powers and abilities. They mildly bonded over their shared knowledge of Demon Sorcerers and Chi Wizardry. Skepticism and doubt still lingered between Linos and Mala but the two came to an understanding during their school field trip to the museum. The two both revealed their histories to each other and agreed to start trusting each other out of their mutual care for their friends Tim and Mavis. At first, Mala interpreted Linos' habit of staying close to her as an expression of romantic feelings, but he assured her that he was interested in someone else. They eventually showed a decent degree of being able to work together when they both infiltrated the museum to steal one of the Coins. When Linos was injured by Remington Ryder, Mala quickly scrambled to heal him, displaying a great deal of concern and worry for his well-being. Throughout their time together, Linos has become a close friend and confidant for Mala, especially in regards to her feelings for Drago. Though she was initially angry at Linos for siding with Drago - due to the fact that Linos sympathized with the hardships Drago had to endure growing up - she eventually confessed to him that he was right about everything: that if she rejected Drago, he would end up self-destructive path worse than before and that she still had feelings for him. Mavis Callahan Mavis is a teenage human girl and Mala's best friend. She is one of her classmates and a fellow teammate of Shadow Strikers. Since Mala has never had any real friends because of her ostracization, she found it difficult to open up to anyone. Though Mala initially felt rather overwhelmed by Mavis' intense personality, she eventually warmed up to her and values Mavis as her best friend and finds herself enjoying Mavis' eccentricities. This friendship was briefly put on hold when Mala was revealed to be a demon by Linos. Though the two fought, Mavis was more impressed by Mala's abilities than she was frightened by another demon. When they went to confront Mala at her apartment, Mavis was the only one of the three to immediately give Mala the benefit of the doubt, having grown to really like her during their day together. This was largely motivated by Mavis' strong desire to have a female best friend. Through Mavis' mediation, the two parties reached a ceasefire and they realized that Mala was not an evil demon. Mavis excitedly showed up at her apartment the next day with Linos and Tim and showed a great fascination with Mala's many powers. Mavis clearly valued Mala as a friend enough to show Mala her most prized possession: a mystical coin that made her always land on her feet, though it was thanks to Mala that they were able to determine the Coin's full power as well as that there were twelve additional Coins in the full set. Mavis continued with her fanatical fascination with Mala's powers, enjoying watching her use them in and out of battle. When they got back to school, Mavis warned Mala not to eat the cafeteria's meatloaf. As Mavis predicted, Mala became sick the next day, alongside Linos, during which after lecturing them about how they should have listened to her, Mavis took care of the two by bringing them water. Old Man Kuang Old Man Kuang is an ally and family friend of Mala's. He was her father's mentor in Chi Wizardry. Kuang plays the role of an adviser of sorts to Mala, not only on Chi Wizardy matters, but emotional ones as well. Though Mala never met Kuang in person, she had heard a lot about him from her father. She would not meet him until she moved to Los Angeles and went to his store to procure ingredients for a healing spell for an injured Liam. Kuang was easily able to recognize Mala and the two formed a quick bond. Kuang expressed a great deal of pride in Mala and assured her that her father would be so proud of her as well if he could see her now. He also commented on Mala's mother Lang Yan and that Mala should, at the very least, consider giving her mother a chance since he pointed out that as a child, she may not have remembered everything that happened accurately. Pearl Pearl is the first sentient crystal construct created by Mala accidentally while she was dreaming. Pearl is silent but very loyal to her creator and always follow Mala around in her default form. If she senses that Mala is in danger or has been threatened or insulted, she will immediately shift into battle form to defend her. Unlike Mala's other constructs, Pearl does not dissolve away when inactive and remains by Mala's side constantly. Pearl is highly skilled in physical and close combat, which makes up for Mala's lack of close quarters fighting. Pearl is her main support in battle. Pearl displayed this loyalty and protective nature for her master by catching Mala after she was struck by lightning. Afterwards, Pearl continued to care for the weakened Mala by carrying her where she needed to go. Pearl again showed this devotion by aiding Mala when she was wounded by Drago and later saved Mala from being dragged into the Demon Netherworld. Though Mala insisted that Pearl remain at their new home while she attends school, Pearl defied this order to watch over her, following her to school and keeping an eye on her from a distance. Much to Mala's surprise, Pearl displayed not only further independence, but also effective leadership when she and some of her other constructs launched an attack on Daolon Wong to get the Winged Unicorn Coin back. She was not only impressed by Pearl's actions but marveled that there was still much about her own constructs she did not know. Remington "Remy" Ryder Remington Ryder is a demon hunter and former enemy and close friend of Mala's. At first, he relentless hunted her and Linos with the intent of slaying them. He first appeared to them after they beat up a group of thugs that were attacking them in an alleyway. Remy showed a great disdain for all demons that extended onto Mala and Linos and did not seem to care about what they had to say. Remy showed no sign of holding back when he fought them, severely injuring Linos in the process before they were able to escape. During their chase for the Falcon Coin, Mala broke off from the main group in order to combat Remy. During the encounters, Mala revealed that she was half-demon and half-human, hoping the information would prompt him to cease his assaults, though Remy did not believe her claims. She tried again to convince him of the truth at the ski lodge and appeared to be somewhat successful, as Remington began contemplating the accuracy of his knowledge on demons. Mala barely managed to fight off the compulsion to kill him after he critically injured Drago, who intercepted Remington's attack to protect her, which later helped convince Remy to believe she was indeed half-human. This would later turn out to be a good thing when Mala stopped Linos from killing Remington in revenge for accidentally sending Tim and Mavis to the Demon Netherworld. Through her efforts, she was able to facilitate a temporary alliance to rescue their friends, which ultimately led to Remy's revelation that not all demons are the same and his eventual acceptance into the Shadow Strikers as their teammate and friend. Since this, Remy has tried to integrate himself into the Shadow Strikers to make amends for his misdeeds against them mostly through Mala since she was the one willing to give him a chance. After assisting his new friends in defeating Daolon Wong, Remy met up with then during their school's Winter Formal with the intention of saying goodbye. Mala, knowing that he was only leaving out of guilt, convinced him to stay and accept their friendship. Remy agreed and expressed his thankfulness in having met them, truly believing that if he had not, he would have gotten himself killed going after something out of his league. For a moment, Drago briefly assumed there was something serious going on between Remy and Mala, but she assured him they were just friends. Timothy "Tim" Knight Tim is a teenage human boy and a best friend of Mala's as well as her apprentice in Chi Wizardry. He is one of her classmates and a fellow teammate of Shadow Strikers. The two have a close friendship based mostly on their shared interests in more sophisticated aspects of life and due to the fact they are considered the more mature and academic members of the group. They met briefly during Mala's first day at lunch when Mavis introduced her to him and Liam. The introduction was cut short when Liam pulled his two friends back and declared she was a demon in disguise. Tim put his hacking skills to use to retrieve her personal information from the school's computer system. Unlike Linos and Mavis, Tim sat somewhere in the middle when it came to his two friends' opinion on Mala. While Linos was certain she could be evil and Mavis was defending Mala as her friend, Tim sided with both each time they made logical arguments. This suggests that he did not view Mala as evil right away, but considered either option and logical possibility. At Linos' suggestion, Tim became the Chi Wizard of their group in order to properly combat Daolon Wong, as Mala could not do this herself because of her demon heritage. Though reluctant at first, Tim accepted the position and became Mala's apprentice. With time, Tim embraced learning Chi Wizardry and took a great deal to observe Mala when she would perform a spell. Mala would on occasion instruct him in order to help him build hands-on skills. When Mala and Linos became sick and unable to combat Daolon Wong, Mala gave Tim a portion of her Crystal Demon Chi so he and Mavis could battle in their place. Though Tim experienced difficulty at first, he eventually got the hang of using her powers and returned them after they acquired the Phoenix Coin. Enemies Daolon Wong Daolon Wong is an enemy of Mala's in her group's pursuit of the 13 Coins. Her first encounter with him was immediately after she and Linos secured the Bat Coin from the museum. He attacked the duo as Mala and Linos fought back against him. Wong's appearance solidified the group's concerns about others searching for the Coins and also prompted Mala to take Tim on as her apprentice to train him as a Chi Wizard so he could combat Wong. Demon Quartet The Demon Quartet are enemies of Mala's. Following their release by Daolon Wong, the Demon Quartet sought out the Shadow Strikers, whom they were told by Lang Yan would be their downfall. Dong Xin Dong Xin is the Ice Demon Sorcerer as well as a member of the Demon Quartet and enemy of Mala's. During the Strikers assault on his fortress in the North Pole, Mala attempted to use her Crystal Demon Chi against Dong Xin since ice has a crystalline structure. Despite her best efforts, Dong Xin proved to be stronger and easily overpowered her. Liao She Liao She is the Poison Demon Sorceress as well as a member of the Demon Quartet and enemy of Mala's. Though Liao She has not yet appeared to the Shadow Strikers, she was mentioned by Sen Qiang. Her absence was attributed to the fact that she was finish preparations on her Wan Du Ye poison to use on the Shadow Strikers to finish them off. However, Liao arrived too late and upon discovering her sister had been banished back to the Netherworld, she swore revenge against the Shadow Strikers. When she attacked them at their school, Liao She was close to killing Mala, but was stopped by Lang Yan, who took the intended hit instead. Though Lang Yan continued to fight, she succumbed to the poison and died. Mala was heartbroken over this and ruthlessly defeated Liao She by crystallizing her and sending her back to the Demon Netherworld. Sen Qiang Sen Qiang is the Wood Demon Sorceress as well as a member of the Demon Quartet and enemy of Mala's. Initially, Sen Qiang masqueraded as a human biology teacher substitute, Ms. Forest, in order to infiltrate the Shadow Strikers' school and identify the three demon members. Once she did, she lured them away during a class field trip where she incapacitated them with her sleep dust so Liao could later join up with her and kill them. Tai Ci Tai Ci is the Sun Demon Sorcerer as well as a member of the Demon Quartet and enemy of Mala's. Tai Ci was the first of the Demon Quartet that Mala and the Shadow Strikers encountered when he launched a surprise attack on their school while looking for them. While there was little personal interaction between Tai and any of the Strikers' members, he attempted to kill them during their encounter, but was defeated and sent back to the Demon Netherworld. Dragen Dragen is the older half-brother of Mala's boyfriend Drago. Like him, she was unaware of Dragen's existence entirely. Though she had limited interaction with him, Dragen expressed great interest in her especially after learning she was a crystal demon and remarked on their rarity after an event known as "the insurrection". Mala quickly brushed off his flirts, at which point Dragen took joy in engaging a "tough girl" in battle. After Drago left the Strikers, Mala became increasingly angry at Dragen, who she blamed for Drago leaving. She actively sought to fight him and in the process learned that Dragen was actually jealous of Drago. When she revealed this, Dragen became angry at the suggestion. When he realized his efforts to sway Mala to him were not work and when Drago returned, Dragen decided to give up on his courting of Mala since she was "stuck on Drago." Ice Crew Mala's relationship with Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra and DJ Fist was largely professional, as both parties worked to help Drago obtain Demon Chi. They commonly commented on Mala's attractiveness - calling her "pretty little gem" - but Mala never expressed any romantic interest in any of them. She did accept a date invitation from MC Cobra and enjoyed getting to know him on a personal level, though their relationship did not progress beyond that. Unfortunately, they ended up becoming enemies when Mala chose to abandon Drago after learning about his lies and Drago ordered the Ice Crew to stop her. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z